


Fighting Dirty

by BakedRoses



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Light Choking, Love/Hate, M/M, Ocelot has a kink for being treated like a cat and that’s the tea, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, What is their relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedRoses/pseuds/BakedRoses
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Fighting Dirty

They had been training for hours, the dull thud of somebody getting thrown to the floor continuously ringing out from the freezing cold gym. Despite the cold, Kazuhira Miller still stubbornly refused to wear a shirt, much to Ocelot’s humour, and approval. However, a particular soldier was getting bored of just fighting, and as the time went on, he had a proposition for his training partner. Taking a quick break, Miller would take a sip of water before sliding up to Adam. 

“Hey Adam.” He started, arms behind his back. “You wanna make this more fun?” Miller suggested, to Adam’s clear approval. They had done this enough times to know how this fight was going to end, yet Ocelot played along anyway. “You know the rules, kitty. Whoever touches the floor with both knees first, bottoms” Came the instructions mere seconds later, a smug grin tugging on his lips as he gazed down at his greying partner. Ocelot rolled his blue eyes with a smile, before closing the distance between himself and the younger man. “Mhm… as usual” he quite literally purred. Backing up a few steps, Kaz would ready himself, pushing up his signature shades, gesturing with his hands. “Alright then. Bring it, bitch!” He called, before throwing a hit that Ocelot only barely dodged, jumping to the side. “Bet your damn ass I will!” He taunted back before dodging under another low hit and elbowing Miller in the ribs. Snickering softly, the American would backhand Ocelot harshly with the words “Well by all accounts, we kind of are betting our asses.” 

Ocelot nodded to his words, stepping behind the blonde as Kaz continued to talk. “Gonna beat your ass into the floor… and then fuck that cute ass even harder.” He teased, before being kicked to the floor, one knee touching the ground. Adam stood behind him, with a smug grin. “Only if you promise.” He said softly, as Kaz kicked backwards to try and knock Ocelot down as well “I promise- now loose the kneecaps!” He said abruptly, jumping back to his feet. “You forget that isn’t exactly efficient against me.” The Russian said smugly, as Miller turned to fight him again. “And what did you say about beating my ass into the floor?” He added quickly to Miller’s annoyance. “Oh fuck you.” Kaz snapped, before tackling Ocelot to the mat with ease and holding him there, both of their bodies pressing together. Adam hated to admit it, but being held down by those muscles was never a bad thing.

“Oooh, that’s more like it.” Ocelot purred, wriggling around in the blonde’s grasp, grey hair falling in front of his eyes. “Oh no, I’m on the floor, whatever shall I do?” He added sarcastically, as Miller held him down with a grin. “How about we start by losing those shitty pants of yours?” Kaz suggested, undoing his own belt, and starting to ease himself out of his pants. “Let me help you out there.” Adam suggested, removing his own once Miller’s grip on him was loosened, revealing an utter lack of underwear. Miller chuckled softly, grabbing onto the Russian’s ass, letting his nails dig into the other man’s pale flesh. “Still a great fuckin’ view.” He said with appreciation in his voice, before reaching for his jacket. “You want me to bother with lube? Strawberry flavoured.” He offered, wanting to make the experience pleasant for his boyfriend. Adamska shook his head, with a smirk. “Nope. I mean, where’s the fun without a little pain?” He said with a slight whimper to his voice. 

“You know me too well.” Kaz said with a chuckle, before grabbing a handful of his boyfriend’s incredibly soft grey hair and pulling sharply as he eased himself in, with a whispered curse. “Thank god you can’t see what I’m wearing under these pants.” He muttered as he slowly began to move, to Ocelot’s clear delight. “Fuuuck yes… no underwear… so fishnets?” He asked with a soft purr. Miller flushed darkly, pushing up his tinted glasses once more. “Shush.” He hissed, picking up the pace a little, nails digging in sharply. “They look good on you.” Adam teased softly, covering his mouth to stifle soft moans. “Shuuuuuush”. Kaz hissed once more, raking his nails down the russian’s inner thigh. “Make me.” Ocelot said with a cocky grin, moaning louder for emphasis.

Switching his tactic to dirty talk, he leaned in closer to Ocelot’s ear, dropping his voice to a husky purr. “God you feel so good around me, ya fuckin’ bastard.” He growled, rolling his hips slightly for emphasis as he continued to pin Adamska underneath him. Ocelot let out a soft meow of surprise as he flushed darkly, whimpering quietly as his boyfriend brushed against a spot that made him see stars. Seeing this, Miller chuckled, tugging Adam onto his lap slightly, hitting that spot once more. “Let me angle those hips for you, alright princess?” He said gently. Adam bit back a moan, squirming where he was held. “Fuuck..” he whined as his boyfriend began fucking into him much harder, fingers laced in his hair. “Oh you’re a good kitty, aren’t you?” Miller asked, stopping his movement until Adam replied with a sheepish, “M.. maybe.

Kaz let out a delighted groan at that, tugging Ocelot’s head back enough for him to be able to purr once more in his ear, his usual accent dropping for a moment. “Watashi no dikku no yō ni ne?” He asked, before kissing Ocelot on the cheek. Ocelot flushed darkly at that, his accent making him tingle in all the right places. “You know f.. full well I like it.” He snapped, slightly embarrassed at being made to admit those things. Kaz chuckled once more, pulling away again. “Oh, I know you do, bitch boy” he teased to Adam’s slight annoyance. “Don’t think I can’t see your hand twitching towards my neck, Kazuhira.” Adam responded, as Kaz pressed one hand to Ocelot’s neck, just enough to cut off some airflow. “You don’t mind though, do you?” Kaz replied, his movement becoming much sharper as he pushed in deeper. Adam mewled softly, scratching at the air. “Of course.. not.” He whispered.

Gladly taking this permission, Kaz squeezed a little tighter making Adam clench down around Miller with a high pitched squeak. “Oh fuck!” He cried out, as his boyfriend hit that spot once more. “Aww, such a pretty sound.” Kaz murmured softly, his free hand clawing down Ocelot’s back, the cold metal and pain causing Adamska to shiver and mewl with pleasure. Loosening his grip on Adam’s throat, he offered a challenge. “Let’s see how hard I can fuck that cute ass of yours.” He teased. Ocelot tensed up before whispering a soft, needy “Please?” looking up at Kaz with pleading eyes.

Wrapping one hand around Ocelot’s exposed cock, Miller would gladly give his boyfriend what he wanted as he pushed Ocelot further forwards and began fucking into him once more at a rapid pace and even rougher harshness. He tugged softly at the member in his hands, trying to improve the pleasure for Adamska. Adam couldn’t do much but take it with a smile on his face, eyes half lidded with pleasure. “H.. hey kitty, look up at yourself. We’re right in front of a mirror. You can.. you can see yourself getting fucked into the floor as promised” Kaz muttered, as Adam did tilt his head up only to see himself, drenched with sweat and slightly bruised, dick buried deep inside himself in the gym mirror. He couldn’t hide the moan of delight that escaped him, seeing himself in such a vulnerable position making his stomach twist. “Christ that’s a sight.” He managed to say eventually, eyes glued to his reflection.

Near the door to the gym, he could see a few shadows, and with a soft laugh, he’d turn to look at Miller slightly. “Whoever’s watching seems to think so too. You see those people by the door there?” He whispered. Kazuhira immediately spun to face the door, as it slammed shut with a click. “God fucking damnit” he mumbled, as whoever was there ran off with a chuckle. Taking a breath, he’d look down at Adam. “Should we run after them or…?” He’d trail off, unable to take his eyes off the half naked spy in front of him. “We can do that later.. Now where were we?” He asked, flirtatiously, climbing onto Kaz’s lap. “I think I was fucking you senseless.” Miller said honestly, as Adam eased himself back down onto his dick with a high pitched whine. “Please continue..?” Ocelot begged, bouncing slightly on Kaz’s lap.

Kaz nodded, and began moving him easily on his lap, holding him there by Adam’s sensitive sides. “Good kitty!” He praised the Russian, with a soft kiss. Ocelot beamed, wriggling once more. “Meow!” He said enthusiastically, a whine slipping into his voice once again. “I love you so much, ya damn brat.” Miller continued in the same praising voice. “I love.. I love you too.” Ocelot replied, blue eyes meeting blue as he continued to be moved. “You’re so good.. fuck..” he added, forcing himself further down despite the slight twang of pain. “Want me to keep helping you out with my hand?” Kaz offered, his non-mechanical hand inching towards Adamska’s lap once more. “M...maybe.” Adam admitted, as he was touched once more. He closed his eyes from pleasure, a cat like purr rumbling from his chest as he rested his head on Miller’s shoulder.

“Kazuhira fuuck, thank you-“ he praised the blonde affectionately who froze like a deer in headlights, his grip tightening for a second. “My god Adamska, that went straight to my dick.” He said bluntly. “Good.” Ocelot responded with a smug smile. “Best brat. Good kitty.” Kazuhira said affectionately, petting Adam’s head as if he was a genuine cat, and not just somebody who went by the code name of Ocelot. “Meooow.” Adam responded, before pulling Miller into a deep kiss, biting at the American’s strangely soft lips. Kaz bit back, before pulling away, wiping the drool from his lips that remained, pushing his sunglasses back up. He groaned slightly as his movement became sharper, panting ever so slightly. “Fuck, I’m really close, Adam”. He murmured. Ocelot swayed his hips, forcing himself to the very bottom, legs wrapped around Miller’s waist. “Feel free to.” He said affectionately, before Kaz shook his head. “Not before you. This is to make you feel good.” Miller responded. Ocelot shrugged, “Do what you want.” Before continuing to bounce, enjoying the absolute feeling of fullness that he got.

“You look so cute like this.” Miller praised, picking up the speed once more. Adam mewled again with delight, the pink on his cheeks a stark difference against the paleness of his skin. ”You look even cuter bouncing on my lap like a needy little kitten.” Miller said softly to Adam’s embarrassment. As much as he hated to admit it, Kaz’s dirty talk was definitely getting to him. “Thank you.” He whispered, unable to meet Miller’s eyes again. “You want me to do anything for you?” Kaz offered sweetly, trying to be slightly more romantic. “Just don’t stop, please don’t stop, feels so good.” Adamska whined, trying to get a bit more friction. “Rougher then?” His boyfriend offered with a grin, picking up the pace once more. “Yes please, please.” Ocelot begged, as Kaz hit the spot that always gave him pleasure once again.

“Just there?” Kaz commented teasingly, making sure to keep hitting it, his breath coming out sharper as Ocelot sobbed out in pleasure. “Yes, yes, yes- fuck yes-“ Adam managed to choke out. “Good kitty! Best kitty! Such a good fucking kitty..” Kaz purred, as Ocelot’s voice caught in his throat, his voice high pitched and whiny. “Fuck, I’m gonna-“ Adam warned, before Kaz pulled him down one last time. Ocelot came with a cry of Kaz’s name, before falling limp onto Kaz’s chest. Kazuhira chuckled softly, kissing Adam’s lips in a surprisingly tender gesture. “Fuck that was cute…” he trailed off, before flipping Ocelot over once more, burying himself in deep and joining his boyfriend, as he came a few seconds later with a whispered call of Adamska’s name. Adam whined as he felt the warmth inside him, and then groaned as Kaz laid next to him, clinging to him like a panda. “Shut up. Cuddling you now.” Was all Miller said. Adam just sighed, and got comfy. He was going to be there for a while, all curled up in the man’s muscular grip. “You’re a dick, you know that right, Miller?” Adam asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment too quickly. Miller just chuckled, and ruffled Ocelot’s hair up. “Takes one to know one, kitty.” He said fondly.


End file.
